mixedmartialartsfandomcom-20200214-history
Alvin Robinson
| birth_place = West Covina, California | death_date = | death_place = | death_cause = | residence = | nationality = American | height = | weight = | weightclass = | reach = | style = Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu | stance = | fightingoutof= Denver, Colorado | team = Mile High Gracie, MMA Lab | rank = black belt in BJJ | yearsactive = | mmawins = 9 | mmakowins = 0 | mmasubwins = 8 | mmadecwins = | mmalosses = 4 | mmakolosses = | mmasublosses = | mmadeclosses = | mmadraws = 0 | mmancs = 0 | url = | sherdog = | footnotes = | updated = }} Alvin Leavon Robinson (born July 16, 1982 in West Covina, California) is an American professional mixed martial arist currently fighting as a lightweight for the Ultimate Fighting Championship (UFC).Robinson on the UFC.com roster He is a former Ring of Fire lightweight champion.Gracie Students shine in the ring - Alvin Robinson get the Belt, Rob Khan wins his first fight. He holds a professional record of 9 wins and four losses. Biography Martial arts background Robinson is a black belt in Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu under John Crouch. He also trains with John Crouch, a black belt in Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu under Royce Gracie, in Glendale, Arizona. Mixed martial arts career Robinson became the Ring of Fire lightweight champion by defeating Luke Caudillo by rear naked choke in the first round on December 10, 2005. Robinson made his UFC debut at UFC 73 against The Ultimate Fighter's Kenny Florian on July 7, 2007.http://www.bostonherald.com/sports/other_sports/ultimate_fighting/view.bg?articleid=1015888 Robinson was defeated in the 1st round. Florian tripped Robinson to the mat before moving to side-control.http://www.sherdog.com/news/news/ufc-73-ampquotstackedampquot-play-by-play-8192 Florian then transitioned into mount before pounding away until Robinson tapped due to strikes. He defeated Jorge Gurgel at UFC 77 in Cincinnati, Ohio. Mixed martial arts record |- |style="text-align: center" colspan=8|'9 Wins' (8 submissions), 4 Losses (1 (T)KO, 3 submissions). |- | align="center" style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #f0f0f0"|'Record' | align="center" style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #f0f0f0"|'Date' | align="center" style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #f0f0f0"|'Result' | align="center" style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #f0f0f0"|'Opponent' | align="center" style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #f0f0f0"|'Event' | align="center" style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #f0f0f0"|'Method' | align="center" style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #f0f0f0"|'Round' | align="center" style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #f0f0f0"|'Time' | align="center" style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #f0f0f0"|'Location' |- | 9-4 |11/15/08 | Loss | Mark Bocek |UFC 91: Couture vs. Lesnar |Submission (Rear Naked Choke) |3 |3:16 | Las Vegas, Nevada, USA |- | 9-3 |01/23/08 | Loss | Nathan Diaz |UFC Fight Night 12 |Submission (Triangle Choke) |1 |3:39 | Las Vegas, Nevada, USA |- | 9-2 |10/20/2007 | Win | Jorge Gurgel |UFC 77: Hostile Territory |Decision (Unanimous) |3 |5:00 | Cincinnati, Ohio, USA |- | 8-2 |07/07/2007 | Loss | Kenny Florian |UFC 73: Stacked |Submission (Punches) |1 |4:30 | Sacramento, California, USA |- | 8-1 | 02/16/2007 | Win | Olly Bradstreet | ROF 28: Evolution | Submission (Rear Naked Choke) | 1 | 1:47 | Broomfield, Colorado, USA |- | 7-1 | 12/09/2006 | Win | Rocky Johnson | ROF 27: Collision Course | Submission (Rear Naked Choke) | 1 | 2:27 | Denver, Colorado, USA |- | 6-1 | 07/22/2006 | Win | Marshall Martin | Fight Force: Butte Brawl 2 | Submission (Side Choke) | 1 | 3:54 | Butte, Montana, USA |- | 5-1 | 05/05/2006 | Loss | Fabio Holanda | TKO 25: Confrontation | TKO (Punches) | 2 | 4:30 | Montreal, Quebec, Canada |- | 5-0 | 04/01/2006 | Win | James Martinez | ROF 23: Impact | Submission | 1 | 1:14 | Colorado, USA |- | 4-0 | 12/10/2005 | Win | Luke Caudillo | ROF 20: Elite | Submission (Rear Naked Choke) | 1 | 1:33 | Castle Rock, Colorado, USA |- | 3-0 | 09/10/2005 | Win | Alonzo Martinez | ROF 19: Showdown | Submission (Rear Naked Choke) | 2 | N/A | Castle Rock, Colorado, USA |- | 2-0 | 06/18/2005 | Win | Josh Arocho | ROF 17: Unstoppable | Submission (Triangle Choke) | 1 | 0:44 | Castle Rock, Colorado, USA |- | 1-0 | 02/12/2005 | Win | Eric Payne | ROF 15: Inferno | Submission (Rear Naked Choke) | 1 | 2:54 | Colorado, USA |- References External links *UFC profile * Category:Living people Category:American mixed martial artists Category:American practitioners of Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu Category:1982 births